inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 27
Hiyo minna! This is the 27th chapter in the Kaiousei Series! Sorry for not updating this for a long time.....I was busy with school and stuff so i didnt have time.......But i can be bothered to write it up today so enjoy Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Hikari Royaldi Rese Hanikamiya Megami Ai Katzumaki Kotora Sakura Kyandi Mazukage Maruwa Matsukaze Tenma Fei Rune Shindou Takuto Nishizono Shinsuke Nishiki Ryouma Sorano Aoi Yamana Akane Seto Midori Gouenji Shuuya Clark Wonderbot Dr. Arno Crossword Shuu Kobayashi Emiko (Tachimukai Emiko) Last Time..... The match against Team A5 started! It looked quite tough for Raimon though as Einamu scored the first goal in seconds, But the match got interupted by Shuu using his keshin to block off Einamu's second shoot but the team end up in Shuu's forest! What happened? Master it! Keshin Armed! Part 1 In Shuu's Forest.... Kyandi: Woah! This place! Its awesome! Shuu: Sure is.... Tenma: Hey! Look! Over there! Thats the mountain that i climbed! Kaiousei: EHHH? YOU CLIMBED THAT?!?! Tenma: With the help of Shuu..... Akane: Shin-Sama.....Are you ok? Shindou: Yeah...I'm fine....Thanks anyway..... Shuu: Hmm....I guess we can just sleep here for the night then.... Fei: Hey, Clark, what if Team A5 come back? Clark: Dont worry, the boys will be fine..... Mazukage: Hey, Where's Gouenji? Me: Gouenji? Oh yeah! I wondered where he went..... Rese: Mabye he fleed? Tasuku: Gouenji wouldnt do somthing like that! Rese: Well, He could of! Nikishi: Argh! Need.........Someka's...........Food.......... We all sweatdroped..... Shinsuke: That was random..... Akuji: So....This is your forest Shuu? Shuu: yep....All to myself and my team...... Jason: Its really big, how can you know your way around it? Shuu: Meh, You just do- Midori: Ok ok! Look, You can hot seat Shuu later, Right now, I need food! Gemini: Yeah, Come on! Lets go! Aoi: He he! She is always blunt with everyone..... Me: Yep! Tell me about it..... Tsurugi: So, Where the hell are we going? Shuu: We'll just stay here i guess..... Suddenly we hear footsteps coming towards us.....Aoi holds on to Tenma's arm. He blushes slightly. ???: Phew....I thought i was never gonna make it! Me: Kobayashi? Emiko: Yo guys! Hikari: Why are you here? Emiko: Gouenji said that i had to come along with you guys....just to see if anything suspicious happens..... She turns her head to Fei and Clark. They gulp Emiko: He he! Dont worry! I'm not targeting on you guys! i'm just here to gather info about the protocol omega and others..... We all sit down. Kobayashi get somthing out of her bag. Kii: Hmm? Whats that? Megami: let me guess.....Makeup? Lipstick? Emiko: Nope! Food! Midori: Phew! I thought i was gonna starve here! Emiko: Sweets! I'm still a big kid at heart! So i brung some sweets just to keep you lot happy! Raimon + Kaiousei: Thank you Emiko-Chan! Emiko: He he! no problem! Time ticks on quite quickly by the time we are all finished, it was about 11:30 PM..... Me: *yawns* I'm tiered....What about you guys? Kyandi: Yep, Totaly! Hey Shuu! Where are we gonna sleep? Shuu comes back with blankets and pillows and passes us all one each. Kyandi: Oh.....I knew that! Shuu: We got a big day tomorrow so make sure your all up early! Me: In your dreams..... Tsurugi: *Whispers to Shuu* um....Just a word of warning, Kira once slept in until 4:00 PM once and she willing to do it again! Shuu: Dont worry about that, I got a plan to get everyone up by at least 6:00 AM ok! We all got to sleep then but Clark and Mazukage were still up. Clark: We need a back up plan! Mazukage: Erm....Why? Clark: Becuase we just do! Mazukage: No point, I'm tiered, I'm going to bed.... Clark: Fine be like that! Be stuborn! Hikari: Hey! Will you two shut up! I'm trying to sleep here! Mazukage + Clark: Mep! Erm.....Yes Mamm! Hikari: Thats more like it.... zzz.............BANG BANG BANG BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BANG BANG BANG....... Kotara: Need Beauty sleep.....snore...... Gemini: More like Ugly sleep! Kotora: Hey! I'll get you for that! Shuu: Ha ha! Thats Kotara up.... Me: Snore................... Shuu: Now lets get her up. Akuji: Wow....She really likes to sleep....... Kii: He he! i wonder what Shuu will do? Tsurugi: *Whisper* got it? Shuu: ok...I'll go and get it now! Shuu comes back with somthing... Akane: Oh no! Kira's not gonna be happy.... Tasuku: This is gonna be awesome! Rese: He's actualy gonna do it! Shuu: Sorry Kira! Splash! He tipped the cup of water over my head! Me: Argh! I'm soaked! Hey, Who's idea was it? Shuu and Tsurugi Sweatdroped and gulped hard. Shinsuke: Ha ha! One of them is gonna get a kicking! Nishiki: Uh oh! Kira's on a rampage! Aoi: *sigh* they done it again...didnt they? Fei: Yes. Yes they did. Me: Shuu! It was you! Shuu: Ehh? Me? Why would i do that? He he..... Me: do you think i'm stupid? You got the cup in your hand! Shuu: she noticed.... Tsurugi: Shuu, a word of advice......Run! Shuu ran away. I sighed and ran after him. I could tell he was about to do somthing, Shuu then started whitsling and walking towards me.....I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm. Shuu: Ouch.....That Hurt! Me: Good! i hope it did! We both started laughing after that. Emiko: I thought you were gonna teach the keshin users how to use Keshin Armed? Right, Shuu? Shuu: Oh yeah! Ok! Lets start! Tenma: I cant belive it! A lesson by Shuu! Kyandi: *Sweatdrop* Um.....Are you ok Tenma? Fei: Good luck you guys! Next Time.... Shuu teaches the Keshin users how to use Keshin Armed, Then Team A5 return and want a re-match. Also, Tenma get mixi maxed with Shuu! Someone also appears again, She wants something to do with Fei and Clark, what will it be? Find out next time! I had to cram in alot of stuff, most of the soccer action will start next chapter and i'm sorry if its too short, the next chapter will be even longer (Hopefully...) thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Kotoni~x (talk) "MiGhTy MiGhTy DiScO kInG!" 11:21, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series